Fires of Emotion
by ShamanKnight
Summary: Yoh keeps having nightmares about losing his love. What happens when an old enemy returns and threatens to make those nightmares come true. YohxAnna My first fic R&R!


**Author Notes: **Yay my first fanfic :) so all of you reviewers out there try not to go too hard on me R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful evening, the stars were sprinkled across the night sky, and the moon shone its heavenly light on the grass below. The water in the nearby pond was still, as to not disturb the wonderful scene. It was here that Yoh took Anna, it was here that he knew would be the perfect place to profess his love for her.

Everything was perfect…… Now was the time. Yoh turned to Anna, the moonlight seemed to give her a heavenly glow, as if she was a goddess. He took her in his arms, the sudden sensation of her body pressing against his sent a tingle all over his body. Her skin felt like silk, the warmth of her body fueled the fire that was raging in his heart. Their eyes locked. The stars seemed to dance in her eyes.

"Anna……I……I…" he was speechless, no words could ever describe how much he felt about her but he knew he had to show his love to her. He closed his eyes and went in for the moment that he was waiting for all his life.

Nothing was going to stop this moment. Nothing was going to stop true loves first kiss.

But something was wrong. Yoh didn't feel Anna's soft lips against his own. He opened his eyes only to find…… nothing

She was no longer there in his arms

She was gone, no where to be found

"Anna!"

"Anna where are you!" his screams seemed to echo endlessly through the empty park

"Anna!" but only silence was his response

Yoh searched feverishly all over the park but still couldn't find her

"Anna!" Still no response

Off in the distance he saw her, she was walking away from him, walking out of his life.

"Wait Anna!" but she was still walking away from him

_I won't lose you!... I can't lose you!_ He started to chase after her. He needed her, he couldn't lose her. But it seemed no matter how much he ran she still was distancing herself from him

Suddenly his path was blocked by a wall of fire and heard the sound of laughter behind him. Yoh turned around to the source of the laughter

There he saw an all too familiar long brown haired with a grin on his face

"HAO!" anger filled Yoh's body instantly

"She's gone from your life"

"What did you say!"

"Not everything works out fine does it?"

"Shut up you bastard!" and with that Yoh lunged for a punch with all his might

BAM! The blow connected right across Hao's face, but it didn't seem to phase the boy. The grin was still visible on his face

"This anger doesn't suit you Yoh"

Yoh felt a searing pain pierce through to his very soul. He looked down to see that Hao had impaled him with his fire sword.

Though the pain was unbearable Yoh couldn't scream. All he could do was look at Hao's face in shock. The grin on Hao's face was larger than ever.

"Your face…… It disgusts me" Those were the last words Yoh heard before his world was engulfed by a crimson fire.

"ANNA!"

Yoh shot straight up in his bed sweat pouring down his face, his breathing was heavy and rapid. It took a couple seconds for him to realize where he was

_It was all a dream_ he thought to himself. He took a scan around his room to assure himself of his location. _I guess it was all a dream but the pain I felt…… was so real though_

_That means she didn't leave me…… she's still here_ It was no use though no matter how much he tried to quell the uneasiness in his heart it wasn't working he had to make sure she was still with him

Yoh got out of bed and walked down the hall to Anna's room. He slowly opened the door and found the blonde haired girl laying comfortably in her bed

_Whew she's still here_ Yoh thought to himself. With his fears calmed he slowly started to close the door when –

"Still awake Yoh?" The sudden sound of Anna's voice surprised Yoh and he swung the door wide open. The once sleeping Anna was now sitting up right on her bed with the trademark icy cold stare on her face

"A-Anna…… you're awake?"

"What are you doing here Yoh?"

"N-Nothing, heh heh heh" Yoh said scratching the back of his head with a large across his face

"Come for some midnight training?"

"No Anna, that's the last thing I want"

"Then go back to bed Yoh, if anything goes wrong with breakfast tomorrow then I'm going to double your training"

"O-okay… good night Anna"

"Good night Yoh"

Yoh slowly closed the door to Anna's room and went back to his own room and slipped back into bed. His uneasiness no longer present he trailed off to sleep.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_How?_

"Doctor the patient's temperature is rising!"

_How?_

"Heartbeat has become irregular!"

_How was his power greater than mine?_

"Nurse get the defibrillator. NOW!"

_I obtained the great spirits_

"Clear!"

Zap!

"Clear!"

Zap!

"Doctor, temperature is at critical! Heartbeat still beating at an abnormal rate!"

"Damnit I'm not going to lose this one!"

_I was the most powerful shaman_

"I'm sorry doctor but he's gone"

_He was weak_

"D-D-Doctor the patient…… his heartbeat returned!"

"What? That's impossible!"

_He protected the powerless humans_

"W-w-w-what that hell is that thing!"

_He even befriended them_

"It's a monster, everyone run for your lives!"

_His face disgusts me_

_His attitude sickens me_

"YOH ASAKURA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**Author Notes: **So what do you guys think so far any critrizism (both positive and negative) are welcome! 


End file.
